


Until Next Time

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closets, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, N.E.W.T.s | Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, Showers, Smut, quidditch locker room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Seventh Year NEWTS can be stressful, but Hermione has a way to relieve her stress, if only for a little while. Her favorite stress reliever is none other than Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

The quiet crackling of the fireplace was the only noise in the Common Room. Harry Potter sat on the ancient red couch, his Charms book in his hands. He wasn’t reading. 

He was waiting. 

Waiting on Hermione to come to him. She would look him in the eyes and ask him to come with her and he would. It had been two weeks since she asked. 

The portrait door swung open. He didn’t need to know who it was. It was her. Everyone else was at dinner, but they were not. Not tonight. Tonight a different hunger was clawing at them. 

It was the same, as always. Except she would always find him doing something different. The last time she needed him, it was after long Quidditch practice. She showed up and sat down in the bleachers. He knew what she needed as soon as he saw her. He waited until his teammates were long gone before dragging her into the locker room and fucking her in shower. He listened to her feet slow to a stop in front of him. He could see the tips of her black shoes. 

The same black shoes that drove him mad. He couldn’t count how many times he demanded she wears them and only them in all while he fucked her relentlessly. Turning his head toward her, the book is forgotten. He watched her wring her hands together as if she was nervous. Her eyes were tired, her skin pale. He frowned seeing how hard she pushed herself this year. 

It was time. 

“Harry, are you..?” she began, her voice soft. 

“I’m not busy,” he replied, placing the book to the side and stood up. 

He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her senseless. Then bend her over and fuck her in the Common Room. His cock twitched in his trousers, thinking about fucking her. 

She gave him a brief smile and turned around to depart, leaving him to chase after her. His quick stride catching up to her speedy feet. She crawled through the portrait hole before he even reached it. Tonight she was eager.

He chased her.... like he always did. 

Down two floors, there was an out of sight broom closet they had found. Or she had found. Harry watched as she grasped the handle, opening the door. He wanted to grab her hips and pulled her ass into his erection, but refrained. 

He looked both ways before following her inside. The once dirty and cluttered broom closet smelled clean. The door wasn’t closed for three seconds before Hermione cast a series of charms he knew were privacy, locking, and silencing. No one would know they were in here. 

No one except them. 

Backing her into the cold stone wall, he placed both hands around her neck and leaned down to kiss her soft lips. That kiss, like the others before it, ignited a passion that threatened to consume them. 

Quickly, hands began to disrobe and tear at confining clothes until they stood nude in the dark broom closet. He couldn’t see her but he knew exactly what she looked like in his mind. Placing his hands on her ass, he lifted her until her long legs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into his ass giving him complete access to her pussy. 

He kissed her neck, careful to not leave a mark. His thick length pressing into her inner thigh. They didn’t need to romantic foreplay, their time together was limited. Harry had learned what she craved early on. 

Kissing her warm lips, her mouth opened to his tongue, letting him inside. He groaned feeling her fingers in his hair the nails scraping lightly. Breaking from the kiss, he lowered his head, his back bowed, to suck on her erect nipple. It begged to be toyed with. He listened to her swear softly as he swirled his tongue over the pert nipple. 

His calloused fingers swept over the seam of her pussy, feeling her juices leak for him. His head swam, as it did every time, knowing she was ready for him.

Releasing the nipple, her fingers tugged his head up to kiss her. Their tongues dueled feverishly, the heat from their bodies opening their pores making them sweat. 

“Harry...please,” she pleaded, closing her eyes, feeling his cock press against her pussy. 

“Please what, Hermione?” he teased her opening. 

“Please fuck me,” her voice rasped in his ear. 

Harry obliged her, not wanting to wait any longer. Pushing his cock inside her, he shuddered to feel her warmth grip his cock. He stopped himself. Two weeks without her, he was too close to cumming. 

He felt her shift her hips, her body riding his hard cock. Gripping her hips, he stilled her, kissed her mouth and plunged his cock back in her. 

His body twisted as pleasure coursed through him as he fucked her willing and wet pussy. Burying his head into her thick brown hair, he kissed down her shoulder. Her hands splayed on his upper back, feeling the muscles move. 

Het set a pace of slow fucking, much to her annoyance, to pounding her pussy until she would nearly cum. Harry smirked at her desperate attempt to fuck him to her completion.

He pushed her further into the wall. Their pants echoed in their ears. He could feel the sweat drip down his face. 

“Fuck,” she moaned. He grunted in agreement. 

Rotating his hips, he plunged his cock deeper into her. His hands pressing firmly against her hips. He wanted her to submit to him. He wanted her to admit that he was the only one who could make her feel like this. 

Shaking his head, his bangs flew away from his face. He could see her now. The shimmer of sweat glistened on her face. Her head bobbed in the motion of her body fucking his cock. The pleasure on her face caused his abs to clench. 

He felt her squeeze her muscles around his cock, making him groan her name. They were both close but he was closer than her. 

“I--I’m gonna...” she panted, scoring her nails lightly down his back.

“I won’t stop until you cum,” his voice guttural. 

He watched as she threw her head back. Her body still in ecstasy as her orgasm washed through her veins. Three thrusts later, he came inside her, following her orgasm. Their moans and whispered words of devotion to one another jumbled as her body greedily sucked his seed in her womb. 

Resting his head on her damp shoulder, his chest heaving, he let himself grin. Slender fingers played with the skin on the back of his neck. 

Squeezing her ass lovingly, he lifted his head, opening his eyes to stare into her cinnamon-brown ones. Her unblinking eyes stared into his. Without saying a word, he knew she was telling him  _ to thank you.  _

They had fucked and enjoyed it. 

Sliding his tender cock from her warmth, he lowered her feet to the floor. The dark closet was illuminated by a thin strip of light. He felt for his trousers laying on the cold floor. 

Picking them up, he slopped them on his eyes watching her. 

Should they have done it? Probably not, but she needed a way to relax. He was there for her for the first time and since. No one else, unless he was dead, was going to see what she looked like during this intimate moment. 

He watched as she bent over to retrieve her discarded shirt, her bare ass close enough to touch it. He wanted her again, but sheer will stopped him from plunging his cock inside her pussy again. 

He turned back to buttoning his shirt. Shoving his feet in his trainers, he leaned against the wall and waited on her. A few minutes later, she drew her wand and unlocked the door. 

He knew if he turned the knob, things would go back to normal. Until next time. 

“Harry.....” he heard her whisper in the dark. 

“Yea, Hermione?” he paused his movement and turned around to look at her. 

“Until next time?” she mumbled. 

He was glad it was dark so she couldn’t see the grimace on his face," Yea, until next time." 

Pushing the door open, Harry looked around seeing it was clear. Turning his head around he nodded to his...lover that it was all clear. 

“Will you be okay getting back to the tower?” she asked, looking him in the eyes. 

He gave her a crooked grin," I will be fine. Get back to patrolling." 

She nodded and quickly turned around away from him. He watched her go, disappearing down the stairs before he turned around to head toward the seventh floor. 

Laying in his bed, later on, he knew it was only a matter of time until she searched him out again. 

Until hands re-discovered each other.

Until lips found solace. 

Until they shuddered from mutual pleasure. 

Yes, Harry smiled, rolling over on his side.... there would be a next time. 


	2. Quidditch Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the shower scene for "Until Next Time". This is part 2. Enjoy

Hermione shivered as she quietly walked up the bleachers of the Quidditch Pitch. Wrapping her cloak around her tightly, she yawned. The sun was sinking below the horizon as she sat down in the chilly November evening. Dinner would be in an hour and the Gryffindor team was still practicing. 

Ron, who had become Captain this year, despite everything running the team into the ground. The first game wasn’t for another three weeks. He was nearly as fanatical as Oliver Wood had been. When she snipped at him earlier, he protested that it was his last year. They would win the cup no matter what. 

She sighed but continued to ignore him. 

Sitting alone in the bleachers, she watched the team soar through the air, but there was only one person she was looking for. Harry. Her chocolate eyes scanned the darkening sky and finally saw him on the other side of the Pitch. He was hovering near the hoops for the opposing team. He was too far away to see her. 

Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a miniaturized book and enlarged it with her wand. NEWTS were this year, and she started studying the day the term began. Ron thought she had completely lost her chess pieces, but Harry watched her closely. 

It shamed her the first time she used him for stress relief. She refused to look at him for nearly a week until he sat her down and told her he was fine with it. If she needed him, he was there for her...anyway she needed him. That only guilted her more until she sought him out again.

It started a month ago and since then she had used him three times. Three times of shagging her best friend. Of course, he didn’t complain but her complex brain knew it wouldn’t last. She yawned again and wished for something warm to drink. Opening the book, her eyes glazed over at the words in front of her. 

Sighing, she realized she would not gain any knowledge from her book tonight. Her planner was full of study sections for each of her core classes, plus the extra ones like Arthimancy and Runes. She was determined to have the most NEWTS in her year. She wanted it, didn’t she? The notion paused her to think about it. Did she really want to do it? Would it be worth it? 

Her rational mind told her no, but the irrational side continued to tell her yes. She couldn’t shut that side of her brain off. Casting a Warming Charm on herself, she opened her book again, determined to read the next ten pages before the practice was over. 

****

He saw her. He saw her from across the Pitch. Sitting alone in the cold on this November evening. Harry sighed as Ron refused to let practice end. He could have stopped it sooner but reminding Ron that everyone needed to eat, but he became another Oliver Wood. 

Just seeing her sitting there, waiting on him thrilled something inside him. He wasn’t sure if he preferred to be used for sex, but he wasn’t complaining. Not really. No one knew that the Head Girl was running to him for stress relief. Harry looked around the Pitch, this was his stress relief—at least until Hermione seduced him into shagging her. 

Weaving back and forth, he refused to waste his time trying to find the Snitch in the dark. His stomach growled, reminding him of the light lunch he had earlier was gone. His lunch was gone after the third lap around the Pitch. He watched with disinterest as the Chasers tossed the Quaffle back and forth trying to score against Ron, who was still the Keeper. 

He wasn’t sure how Ron had talked him into playing again this year, but he didn’t want to disappoint his best mate. If he refused, he would keep a better eye on Hermione as they studied. This was his last year, and he was interested in Curse-Breaking, maybe even working in the Department of Mysteries. 

Finally, a whistle signaled the end of practice. Harry sighed and flew toward the ground. When he landed, he tuned out Ron’s voice and began his walk back toward the locker room. He didn’t need a shower, but something told him he needed to be there. Walking alone, he never noticed the dark glare Ron shot him. 

Arriving at the locker room, he stopped seeing an exhausted Hermione. He stood there for a minute watching as she yawned. He knew she had not been sleeping well the past few nights, but nothing he said was going to deter her from killing herself with her intense studying schedule. 

When she finally noticed him, he couldn’t help but smirk as she squirmed and walked over to him. Before she could reach him, they heard the complaining of his teammates arriving. Ducking behind the building, he held back a laugh. She was determined no one knew about their...tryst. 

Stepping into the locker room, he squinted against the brightness of the wall scones. Finding his locker, he began to strip out of his uniform, tossing it in his locker and leaving him in his boxers. Taking a seat on the bench, he ignored the quiet talk of his teammates or the inescapable growl of Ron, who passed him muttering under his breath. Yea, his best mate was pissed at him. 

Forty minutes later, he watched as the last of his teammates left the locker room. The raven-haired wizard knew that Hermione was still outside in the cold November air waiting on him to emerge. Putting his cloak on, he walked toward the entrance door and pushed it open. A cold stinging breeze found its way in, making him shiver. 

“Hermione…” he whispered loudly, keeping the shiver out of his voice. 

A lone figure emerged from the side of the locker room. He could tell she was cold but not as cold as she should be. Being the smarter of the two, he realized she cast a Warming Charm on herself. Taking her hand, he pulled her into the warm locker room. 

“Harry, I…” she began, but he already knew. He could see it in her eyes. The unspoken question.

Cradling her to his nearly naked body, his hands found their way inside her robes and felt her warm body. He knew every contour of her body, the way her skin felt against his and the way her lips tasted. He groaned inwardly as she tipped her head to look up at him. Chocolate eyes met emerald green. Lowering his lips to her, he pulled her into a searing kiss. 

Harry groaned feeling her body pressed against his. His arms wound around her slim waist as he pulled her tighter to him. She returned his kiss with vigor, no longer ashamed of what she was asking him to do. Backing her slowly toward the showers Harry tugged her robe off, it fell softly to the floor. 

Breaking the kiss, he lowered his lips to kiss along the column of her throat as he untucked her white button-down shirt. His hands finding the soft skin of her abdomen, he felt her shiver under his touch. He stilled in front of her, his ministrations coming to a stop. When she opened her eyes in protest, he grinned at her rakishly and began to unbutton the shirt. 

With each flick of the button, he kissed the smooth skin underneath. Peeling back the shirt as he reached the last button, her chest was heaving with arousal. Her breasts covered in a white bra moved steadily in his line of sight. Tossing the shirt on the ground, he sank to his knees and felt her slender fingers grip his raven locks gently. 

Kissing the skin around her belly button, he dipped his tongue in the small opening eliciting a gasp from her. Flicking his eyes toward her face, he saw her eyes were closed. Her mouth was parted as she breathed heavily from her pouty lips. Lips that he wanted on his cock. Sliding his hands along the outside of her thighs, the tips of his fingers found the cotton knickers she wore. 

“Do you want me to take them off?” he whispered huskily 

She nodded frantically and moaned quietly as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers and slowly tugged them down her lovely legs. Rising to his feet, once he discarded her knickers, he pulled her back to him. His lips finding her instantly. She stood there clad only in her bra and skirt before him. 

Harry reached around and with a bit of difficulty, he unclasped the bra and felt her remove it. Sliding his fingers in her untamable hair, he moaned when her small hand palmed his hard cock. He wanted to fuck her. Dragging her to the showers, he stopped her and entered one stall. Turning the knob toward hot, he let the water rush from the facet. Stepping back toward her, he finished stripping her. 

She didn’t say a word but followed him as he pushed them into the shower stall. Dropping his towel, he was bare to her. Hermione didn’t waste time when she grasped his cock in her hand and began to stroke him. 

Harry hissed at the feeling her hand on his cock. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he buried his face into her damp hair. His hips jerked toward her as she continued to stroke him. Pulling her into a searing kiss, he pushed her hand away. Lowering himself, he reached under her thighs, lifting her up. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist as he never broke the kiss. 

The hot spray of water scorched his back. The pelting drops adding fuel to the fire that was threatening to consume him. When she pushed her tongue in his mouth, his mouth reacted violently, pressing further into her. Turning his attention to her neck, he nipped the skin, hearing her moan his name. No one could hear them. 

The heat between her thighs was unbearable as he pressed his cock at her entrance. The first time they fucked, it was painful for her. He didn’t realize at the time that he was her first. Sliding his cock between the folds, he felt her ready for him. His lips traveled lower until he flicked his tongue over a pert nipple. 

Taking a deep breath, he held it while his tongue laved the nipple before taking it in his mouth. He felt her back arch into him as he sucked gently on the pert nipple. Releasing it a minute later, he switched to the other side and repeated his ministrations. 

“Pl—please, Harry.” Hermione choked out. 

Harry lifted his head to look into her eyes. A small nod of her head, the heated glare in her eyes let him know what she wanted. Pushing his cock through the slick folds of her pussy, he swiftly entered her, releasing a shuddering groan. 

Buried deep inside her, he didn’t move until she squirmed in his arms. The hot water pelted his back, keeping him warm. Slowly, he pulled himself from her warmth before sliding back in her again. The nerves in his body electrified as her warmth closed around his cock. Placing his hands firmly on her ass, he thrust in her heat, their bodies pressing into each other. Her breasts flat against his chest as he fucked her against the shower wall. 

Pressing his mouth against her neck, he listened to her moan his name as he fucked her. His chest heaved from exertion but he would give into his own impending orgasm until she screamed his name. 

“Fuck, Hermione,” he groaned as her walls clenched tightly around his cock. The new sensation stopped him for a moment as he relished the feeling. 

Hermione took the chance and bounced her body gently on his cock, riding it. Her back slid up and down the cold tile wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Digging her fingers into his wet raven locks, she pulled him back toward her mouth for another kiss. When the head of his cock brushed over the bundle of nerves, her hips bucked and she moaned loudly. 

Harry groaned as she moaned loudly. His cock brushed the bundle of nerves again until he could feel her legs trembling. Water sprinkling from the faucet splashed on them, soaking them, making their bodies slippery. Placing his hands on her bum, he frantically pumped his cock in her. He wanted her to completely submit to him.

Pressing her tightly against the shower wall, he fucked her pussy until he felt it clench tightly around his cock. Nipping his teeth along her collarbone, he felt her nails score down his back, leaving trails of heated pain in their wake. Kissing her mouth viciously, he felt her walls clench down tightly around his cock, her screams echoing in his ear. 

Her orgasm did him in, he grunted as he felt his hips jerk as he spilled his seed inside her. Breathing heavily, he leaned forward, kissing her softly on the mouth. Her wet hair plastered across her forehead and sticking to her neck. He knew he didn’t look much better. Lowering her to the ground a few minutes later, he reached around her to turn off the hot water. They stood there naked before Harry reached for two towels. 

Handing one to Hermione, he watched as she carefully and thoroughly dried herself off. His hands itched to do the work for her but refrained. This wasn’t anything romantic. It was two people who had sex to help each other. Well, to help one of them during stressful times. 

He watched from a distance, sitting on the bench in front of his locker as she dressed. She refused to look at him. Anger boiled in him, was she embarrassed by their random tryst? Ashamed of herself for giving into what her body demanded. What he could give her? He bit back an argument that he would anger both of them and began to dress. 

Later, once warmly dressed for the hike back to the castle, Harry closed and locked the Quidditch locker room. It was dark out and he felt his stomach rumble. They marched quietly up the hill and through the courtyard to enter the castle. Before they walked through the large double doors of the Great Hall, Hermione pulled him to the side. 

“Until next time, Harry?” she asked, her voice timid as if he was going to reject her. 

Giving her a soft smile, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Yea, next time.” 


End file.
